Next Time It's Your Turn
by Thin-K
Summary: What has happened during Kai's second stay in the Abbey? And what does it have to do with Tala who lost his match against Takao? OneShot. YuriyKai. Yaoi! WAFF.


AN: Well, this little one-shot was actually meant to be posted on Christmas… Not that the story takes place during Christmas… Anyway, I didn't make it in time, so I'll post it now… Have fun with it!!!

Oh yes, it takes place just after the match Yuriy versus Takao of the first season… And, just a warning… If you haven't read my previous beyblade stories, you must know that I really HATE Borokov and Voltaire…

**Next Time It's Your Turn…**

**By: K**

So, the World Championship is over. They've won…

I grin softly. Even if it isn't so, they deserved it.

Just like Borokov and Voltaire deserved to loose.

I can feel the beginning of a smile tug at the corners of my lips when my eyes catch the police troops enter the building. So… They will be arrested, locked up for eternity. Vaguely I'm wondering what is going to happen to the four of us.

At the other side of the stadium I can see Takao's team congratulate him. Hm… He should know.

I notice my team-mates coming to stand beside me. Looking over to the ones we've just battled.

"You let him win."

Turning my head, my eyes meet Boris' pale ones. And I simply nod. I know it wasn't a question. I know he doesn't expect an answer. Yet I feel I had to confirm his assumption.

Silence falls over us again. All of us know that this was meant to be. That this is the best way it could have ended. We know that Kai let Spencer win. Without it has to be said, we know that Boris let himself loose against Rei. And I just confirmed that Takao could not have won if I hadn't let him.

"You ready Capt…?"

Taking a deep breath I nod once more. Not yet able to say anything.

I turn around and am about to walk away with my team when I hear the speakers crack. The well-known voice of AJ Topper announces that both teams that have just played the finals have to come up to the midst of the arena. They are to greet each other and the crowd.

I roll my eyes and a very soft sigh escapes my lips. This earns me an even softer snicker of the guys.

We turn again and walk over to where the Blade Breakers are already standing. It's funny. Takao's, Max's and Kenny's eyes still reflect some of their fears for us. Of course, in Kai's orbs you can't read anything. Yet the thing that surprises us is that there is nothing, not even the slightest hint of unease, in the golden eyes of Rei. The Raven haired boy even smiles warmly at us…

I look over to Boris, knowing the deep respect he holds for this blader after their match. Rei has looked death in the eye and he hasn't even flinched… That way he could catch the Falcon off guard, creating himself an opportunity to win.

Turning my head back to our adversaries, my ice blue eyes lock with crimson ones. The fire in these orbs is still as intense as I've always known them to be. The cold look on his face is still present. The blue triangles on his pale cheeks are still in place as well.

A hint of a smile ghosts over his lips but vanishes as soon as I register it.

So… He knows that we've cheated. Of course. He knows our true strength. Knows that we can't be beaten so easily. He knows us, like no one else does.

I look up to the public, feeling the suspicious glances of the other teams.

Closing my eyes for a split second I recall the weeks that have just passed by.

Kai standing in the Abbey again.

Kai fighting and training with us once more.

Kai leaving us again…

And now we're standing opposite of each other again. However, I know what he feels. I know what lies beneath the cold mask. Now I know. His feelings are no longer a mystery for me.

I have never seen the Phoenix act so openly before. Not until a couple of days before. The day before he left us for the Blade Breakers.

-

"_Yuriy. I need a word with you."_

_I sigh softly. I know he must have heard it. His hearing has always been and probably still is, excellent. Yet he doesn't react. I follow him all the same. _

_Ever since he has set foot in the Abbey again, he has not lost his cold mask. But then again, neither have I. Nor anyone else of the guys. It is who we are. Who we are trained to be. There is no escaping our past. Not now. Not ever._

_He has led me to his room. I look questioningly at him. He never lets anyone in his room. Not even me when we were…_

_I shake my head softly. Niet! It's in the past. It's over Yuriy!! Forget about it. The past is never going to come back. Even though I'd like that…_

"_Sit."_

_The single word snaps me back to the present, away from my thoughts. Thoughts that still hurt me._

_It wasn't meant as a command, yet I feel like I can do nothing else but obey._

_He grabs a chair and sets himself in front of me. _

_Okay, I'm curious now. What is so all important that he takes me away from training AND bring me to his own room? It must be something serious…_

_He just keeps looking at me. Without saying a word. Our eyes locked. _

_Heaven Kai, don't you know what you do to me? Don't you know the power you have on me? Just looking at you is enough to make the ice barriers around my heart melt. Count with that the way you can captivate me with your orbs, I think you can make the stone wall around my heart crumble… _

_My mouth has gone dry and I know that if I open it, not one coherent word will come out. So I wait. I stay silent until you start speaking. And when you finally do, your voice is soft, gentle even… _

"_I remember… I finally remember everything."_

_I nod. What else can I do? What can I possibly say? _

"_I didn't know Yuriy. I didn't know anymore."_

_His voice sound pleading. I blink a couple of times. Is this Kai…?_

_He takes a deep breath. As if trying to calm himself. As if he's searching for the right words for what's still going to come… Looking away he murmurs softly. _

"_Is there still a 'we'…?"_

_My breath hitch in my throat. My eyes open wide. No mask anymore. How easily he can still shatter my defences after all this time. So he really remembers everything… I can feel a soft blush creep up my cheeks. No one else has this effect on me. _

_Interpreting my silence as a rejection I can see his shoulders fall. I detect a small winch before he stands up and turns to leave the room. _

_Niet, I cannot let this happen. He finally remembers. He remembers us. At last I've found him again, and now I am going to let him walk away from me once more? I can't… _

_Faster than I've ever known myself to be, I am on my feet and behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist._

"_Iezvieniet-je!!! (1) You just caught me off guard… I didn't mean not to react. I just didn't know… Well, you're question really wasn't what I expected… I wasn't prepared for this…"_

_I can feel you've tensed under my touch. Gently I'm letting go. My arms hanging loosely by my sides. My eyes glued at your back. Won't you look at me…?_

"_For me there still is Kai…"_

_My voice is soft. Way softer than I've ever known it to be. My answer was nothing more than one of the very softest whispers. But I know he heard it. Please, don't let this be a dream. Or a cruel joke. _

_I shake my head firmly. No, Kai is no person to joke. _

_Slowly I can see the tension leave his body. And as in slow motion he turns around. Our eyes lock for the second time since we've arrived here, and I can see it. No mask. No more shields. Nothing that is held back. _

_I feel a pleasurable heat spreading through my body. He has come back to me. He still loves me. And for the very first time in all these years he's completely honest with me. Not that he has ever lied to me, but he has never, not once, completely opened up with me. Without boundaries. _

_Will you smile again for me? I've always loved to see you smile. To see you happy._

_Without a warning he takes one step closer to me. The one step that separated our bodies. _

_Soft, cool lips descend on my own. For a split second my eyes widen, before I close them to heighten the sensation. I can't believe it is really happening. It has been years since I've felt this. _

_His hands are on my back, pulling me tighter against his well known body. My arms travel upwards, to eventually rest in his neck. Gently guiding him closer to deepen the kiss._

_Footsteps in the hallway make us break apart quickly. I know he can read a trace of fear in my eyes. If some one comes in here and sees us, I know my flushed face would betray it all. As will my breathing. I can't control it… It is ragged and way to fast._

_Luckily the person doesn't bother to check the rooms and he walks by. _

_I release the breath I've subconsciously held. Leaning my head on his shoulder I feel a smile break through. _

"_You caught me off guard again with that kiss… Not that I minded… But next time it's your turn…"_

_His arms sneak around my waist._

"_Is that a tread Ivanov…?"_

_Although his voice is cold and steady, one could even say threatening, I immediately recognise his hidden humour. _

"_Niet. Just a promise…"_

-

And so we're here. You on one side. Me on the other. Yet not separated.

Shaking the hands of your team-mates. However my mind is not with what they, nor I for that matter, are saying. It are the usual compliments after a battle. I can ramble them of without having to think of it. Niet, my thoughts are elsewhere. They're with you. Of course, as they always are since you came back. And even before. Since you left. And even before. Since I first met you.

And finally I arrive directly in front of you. You hold out your hand, witch I, of course, shake politely. The look you sent me is enough to make me forget everything else. Everything except for my promise. Will you kill me if I do that to you…? Well, I guess I'll only find out if I take the risk, not?

I know you've seen the twinkle in my eyes. The mischievous glint. For you raise your eyebrows lightly. However, before you can react I've pulled you closer against my body. After all, I was still holding your hand…

My lips descending firmly on your own, my arm sneaking around your back, holding you in place.

Out of the distance I can hear the kids of your team gasp for air. I can hear the entire public hold their breath, I notice their soft murmurs of disbelieve. Their exclamations of surprise.

I can almost read their minds. After all, we are adversaries. I am the Captain of a team that is feared by almost everyone. And you… Well, you are as dangerous as I am. Yet no one seems to remember that…

I know you feel, hear and think the same things as I do. And I wonder how you are going to react. Are you going to punch me? Or are you just going to stand there, not knowing what to do?

Yet all my own thoughts are abandoned when I feel your soft lips on my own increase the pressure. I smile when I feel his hands burry themselves in my hair, pulling me closer to deepen the heating kiss. The scent that is typically you is filing me wholly. Our bodies pressed against each other.

And then I realise that you don't care. You've never cared about what other thought about you. And I have to agree with that. It doesn't matter what they think. As long as we have each other and our friends, they won't judge, it doesn't matter.

There is nothing that can come between us now. We've been apart once. It will not happen again. It's my silent promise to both of us.

I break of the kiss. Half expecting to see you glare at me. I can't hide my surprise well, when I see the soft look in your eyes and the small smile that graces your lips. And I can do nothing else but smile back at you. Ignoring the still shocked looks on your team-mates' faces. There is nothing that can break this moment for me.

Far away I can hear Brad Best starting to speak again. I can clearly hear the amazement in his voice.

My team-mates have already turned and are slowly walking away.

Granting you one last smile, and another promise with my eyes, I also turn around. Following my friends out of the stadium.

I don't need to look around to know your cold mask is back in place. The smile vanished completely. Your crimson eyes no longer warm and caring. I don't need to look to know you've turned around and are now walking towards the exit.

"_I love you…"_

Smiling I reach up to touch my lips. Your taste still lingers there. The feeling of your mouth is still clearly present.

"Time to go home Captain?"

They are waiting for me a couple of meters ahead.

"Yes… Time to go home, finally…"

No more Abbey. No more Borokov. No Voltaire. No more tortures.

Just us. And Kai. All of us. Together. There is nothing that can ever force us apart any more. We've become a family…

-

&The End.&

-

(1) "Sorry!" in Russian.

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story! And of course I wish all of you a very Merry Christmas (A bit too late, I know… Sorry!) And a very Happy New-year (A bit too early, I know… :p)

The parts in _italics_ are flashbacks!!!


End file.
